Hold Me Closer
by kirstenk080
Summary: Canada shows up at America's house early one morning in tears. As the pain in his heart swells, so does the love. Will dreams become a reality? One- shot


**A/N: This is a one-shot for my gay lovers birthday (heeehee x)) check out her profile: AmaimonOkumura oh and of course I own nothing besides this story. Hope you enjoy and if not try my other stories~**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Saturday morning in America and Alfred F. Jones lay sound asleep (okay more like passed out from a night of video games).<p>

Silence reigned over in his house as dreams filled his head.

_"Canada...I..."_

_"What is it Al...?"_

_"You know...how I've been acting different..."_

_"Yes...I've been worried...what's wrong, America?"_

_"Mattie...for...a long time now...I..I think I..."_

_"What is-"_

_"__**I fucking love you okay**__**?**__...I...love you..."_

_"America..l...I mean I'm w-"_

_"You're with him...I know...I know Canada and that's why I didn't tell you..." _

_"Al...I'm sorry...but I-" _

America jolted awake from the memory from a loud knock on the door. It sounded almost frantic. Pulling a shirt from the pile of clothes that occupied his bed, he ran out into the living room.

He opened the door with a yawn and a "Hello?"

What met his eyes was a sobbing Canadian.

"Mattie? What's wrong? Come in...come here..."

Canada was distraught and the only word America caught was "Prussia." After they sat on the couch, America waited for Canada to calm down while gently comforting him.

Several minutes later, he had stopped sobbing as badly and America asked softly, "What happened..?"

Canada took a deep breath and explained.

"I went over to Germany's house to see Prussia...it was supposed to be a surprise...I caught a plane and everything...and when I got there...I heard an unfamiliar voice...so I peeked in the window...and..." his voice cracked. "Russia was in there with him...and...they...well they...they were..." Canada's words stopped as tears flooded his face yet again. He must have cried the entire flight back. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted.

Shock then rage flooded America's veins. "That...that bastard! How dare he! Piece of shit...I'll fucking end him... Holy shit...Canada...I'm sorry. Are you..."

"C-calm down America...and I'm sorry to be bothering you a-after the conversation we had...but I...I didn't know where else to turn... And...i couldn't confront Prussia...he doesn't even realize I know yet.."

America pulled him close. "Canada, I will always be here for you, okay?

Don't you dare believe for one moment that I won't help you through whatever problem you're having. I'll help you through this...I promise."

"Thank you America..."

Several hours passed and they changed from topic to topic until small smiles started gracing Canada's face again.

That's when the phone rang. It was Prussia. Canada put it on speaker and took a deep breath as rage started building behind those gentle eyes. "Hello?"

"Heyyy Matthew!" The loud German voice yelled.

"Hello Prussia." Canada said in a dead, even tone.

"How are you today? Do you want to hang out?"

"No, I do not want to hang out. Well, with you, anyways."

"What's wrong, Canada?

America had watched the pain, anger, and frustration build in the Canadian's eyes until it reached a breaking point. "Nothing is wrong besides the fact that you're a lying piece of shit! How the hell could you do this to me! I thought you cared about me!"

Prussia sounded shocked. "Woah, woah, Canada. What's wrong? And I do care about you. I love-"

"Don't even say it. Don't you dare."

"What's this about...you were just fine yesterday...Did I do something wrong?"

Canada's voice went deathly steady. "This is about the fact that I traveled to Germany today to see you and surprise you."

The other end of the line went silent. "...C...Canada I can expl-"

"Then I see my boyfriend fucking someone else. When you know that I had trust issues and was alone for years. Is that what this is about? How I wasn't ready? You didn't even care about me, did you? You didn't even love me."

"Birdie...I fucked up...oh shit I fucked up please just let me come over and we can tal-"

"No. Go fuck yourself. You know I tried and tried for the past two months to be better but you cared less and less as the days went on. I loved you so much and it hurt so badly to realize that you were drifting because of someone else. So I'm done. We are done. Please delete my number and forget my name." And Canada hung up.

"Damn.."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that..."

"No its fine..are you okay?"

"I feel a lot better now...just...America...can I tell you something? While I'm up for confessing?"

"Of course."

Canada took a deep breath. "A few months ago... when you told me how you felt..in the back of my mind I felt the same. But I was with Prussia and I loved him...and I also cared for you and...loved you... That's why I separated myself. I spent more and more time with Prussia and less and less time here...but now...I wish I would have stayed with you."

"Canada...we can't change what we did in the past...what use is it to regret it? I've regretted so many things...when I told you how I felt I couldn't stop beating myself up over it...I've tried taking my mind off it with everything but I soon realized to just let you be happy...have no regrets about what has or will happen. After all, we can only change our future..."

By this point they had moved close to each other on the couch and both stared in silence, studying the other carefully.

_ "Was it too soon?"_

_ "How will they react?"_

_ "Would...it progress?"_

_ "What should I do?"_

Finally, Canada's lips brushed against America's. They grew closer until America was exploring Canada from a new perspective.

In a mess of flying clothes and sloppy kisses they made their way to the bedroom. Their breaths were shallow and quick

America hastily shoved a pile of clothes off his bed and Canada pushed him down onto it. America felt his pants get tighter and Canada reached down to unbutton them. As they came undone, America groaned and rolled over to look down at Canada who stared back, his eyes half closed.

He looked amazing. His hair was a mess of soft blonde splashed across the pillow. His face was one of happiness and pleasure. A few minutes passed and they stared into each other's eyes and the sound of their breathing filled the room.

America's heart beat quickly in his chest. "Canada...do you want to do this..? Are you sure...?"

Matthew got a slightly upset look. He pushed America back down on the bed and looked down into his eyes. "America. I want you." A shiver went up America's spine. "I love you more than I ever realized. In the short time I've been here, with you, I've been happier than I have been for...a long time. I don't want anyone else. I don't care if this feels rushed if you don't. I love you and...I need you. Please."

By this point both of their faces were a brilliant shade of red and Canada slowly lowered his face to America's neck and started kissing down the other's collarbone. The larger of the two bit his lip to hold back a moan and tore apart his nightstand looking for the jar.

Now it was Canada's turn to be pressed against the bed as his pants turned from uncomfortable to unbearable.

"A-America.."

Silently, he released the button and Canada's breathing became unsteady. Slowly, finger by finger, Canada's squeals of pain turned into pleasure. The sound grew louder as Florida became one with lower Canada. Sounds escaped both countries and the intensity grew until it was released all at once.

The two collapsed onto the bed and lay in blissful silence.

And for once, they had no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ughh writing smut is not my thing. What is my thing is feels and death (if you like those check out SCP Breach Hetalia and other fanfic I have written) By the way I only wrote my bby Prussia like that for this fanfiction! So don't bite my head off for it. I hope you all enjoyed especially the birthday girl xD ^_^ Love you all! **


End file.
